


An Unorthodox Courtship

by AngelaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/pseuds/AngelaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus courts Harry... until Harry figures it out and wants to skip ahead a few steps in the ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unorthodox Courtship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



_*Saturday, December 4, 2010*_

Harry Potter awoke to the sound of his Alarm Spell chiming. Once he'd blinked to clear his vision, he saw that there was a silver-wrapped box sitting on the seat of his bedroom chair. Considering the intricate system of wards he used to secure his rooms, how the box had come to be in his bedroom was a bit of a puzzle, unless it had been a House Elf - and they didn't normally make deliveries in the middle of the night.

Harry Summoned his bathrobe to ward against the chill air, and got out of bed. Waving a complicated series of patterns over the box, Harry ran some diagnostic spells to check for Dark magic and other dangers, and, finding none, stepped back and spelled the box open.

The fabric was lush, rich and iridescent, shimmering with spells. An ivory card printed in block letters was attached by a black thread to one pearly button.

>   
> FOR PEACEFUL SLUMBER.  
> 

Harry picked up the garment, which upon closer inspection appeared to be a nightshirt. It felt almost sinful against Harry's skin. Harry held it up to his face, and he could feel his magic wanting to reach out to whoever had infused the fabric with their own. Harry normally slept in the nude, however... if he could have a restful night's sleep, free from the nightmares that had plagued him since the end of the war, Harry would reconsider his nighttime attire.

*****

"Hermione, you don't understand," exclaimed Harry from his position in front of the fireplace. "I haven't slept this well in years. Or maybe ever."

"And you think it's because of an enchanted nightshirt?" Even through the flames, Hermione looked sceptical.

"Yes, I do." Harry shifted positions, taking the weight off his knees and sitting cross-legged on the hearthrug.

"But, Harry," Hermione protested.

"Look," said Harry. "Ever since leaving school, I've gone without, you know, pyjamas. I wore the nightshirt last night, and for the first time since the final battle, I had no nightmares. I actually woke up feeling rested."

"Then I'm happy for you, Harry. Now, I really need to get back to sleep - it's still the middle of the night here."

"Goodnight, Hermione," said Harry before the Floo connection closed. Sometimes Harry forgot that his best friends had moved half a world away. Hermione was the Headmistress of the Wizarding School of the Caribbean on Grand Cayman. Ron coached their Quidditch team, having given up his offer to join the Aurors, probably for the same reason Harry had -- they'd chased enough Dark Wizards to last a lifetime before they were old enough to take their N.E.W.T.s. That was more than enough for anyone.

*****

 _*Saturday, December 11, 2010*_

At breakfast, the mail owls flocked in, depositing packages of all sizes in the laps and hands of students and staff alike. Harry caught the green velvet box tied with silver ribbon just before it landed in his porridge. There was a small ivory card attached to the bow, printed in the same block letters as the one that had been on his bedroom chair a week ago.

>   
> FOR SAFE DUELS.  
> 

Harry performed a discreet charm to check the package, and once he was certain of its safety, he untied the ribbon. Even before he opened the lid, Harry could feel the magic emanating from within the box.

Inside, Harry found a silver cloak pin in the shape of a wand. The handle was alternating rubies and citrine, and the whole thing glowed with what could only be protective spells. Harry glanced up and down the staff table, wondering if anyone was watching him open this gift - after the nightshirt, Harry had begun to speculate which of his colleagues could possibly be trying to send Harry a message. Obviously, whoever it was cared about him.

Before Harry had a chance to look at his fellow professors in an attempt to guess the identity of his mysterious gift-giver, Hagrid lumbered in, taking a seat beside Harry. Harry placed the pin back into its box and tucked it into the pocket of his robes.

"What was that?" asked Neville from Harry's other side. Harry supposed that he was lucky every teacher on staff wasn't asking about his delivery, and proceeded to tell Neville - quietly - about his two mysterious gifts.

*****

The N.E.W.T. level Defence classes spent most of their time in duelling - theory and learning new spells the stuff of homework, Harry believed - and Harry, as their professor, kept up his skills by duelling along with them. Occasionally, the seventh years managed to get a spell past Harry's shield. Once or twice each term, duelling injuries landed Harry in the infirmary, at least for a check-up and the odd healing spell or potion. Harry still thought it was worth the risk - ninety-one percent of his students to date had secured positions as Aurors or were members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. Not that he was counting.

On Tuesday morning, Harry fastened his new cloak pin to his duelling robes, and headed for the Defence classroom to prepare for his sixth year N.E.W.T. class. The duelling platform was set up in the middle of the room, as he'd left it after Monday afternoon's O.W.L. class. He and they had made it through their first round of duelling practice without any major disasters.

After double-checking the stability of the platform, Harry circled the room, inspecting the walls for loose bricks and other potential hazards. There were normally enough wayward spells flying about that Harry couldn't be too careful - it was one thing for Harry himself to be injured, but he preferred not to have to do the paperwork associated with sending one of his students to the infirmary.

First up for that day's duelling practice were two promising witches: Annabelle Jugson, a Slytherin girl with dark hair and eyes, who Harry suspected had a crush on him from the doe-eyes she sent in his direction; and Shelley Dearborn, the only Hufflepuff in either of Harry's N.E.W.T. classes.

The girls faced each other from opposite ends of the duelling platform. Their classmates lined both sides, staying behind the shields Harry had erected for their protection to observe the duel.

" _Locomotor Mortis!_ "

" _Protego!_ "

" _Stupefy!_ "

" _Impedimenta!_ "

" _Obscuro!_ "

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

As Shelley caught Annabelle's wand, Harry updated the scoreboard, and called up the next two participants. The overall winner of that day's competition would duel Harry; he fingered the wand pin absently as the next pair - two wizards from Gryffindor house - began their duel.

The double period passed quickly, with students duelling each other, pair by pair, until finally it was down to Harry and the winningest student: Shelley Dearborn. Harry faced her from one end of the duelling platform, and touched his pin to make sure it was still there.

Harry and Shelley raised their wands.

" _Immobulus!_ " called Shelley.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " countered Harry.

Shelley immediately cast a Stunner, which bounced off Harry's Disarming Spell.

Before Harry's lips could form 'Protego', he felt a shield form in front of him. The spell-light bounced off and dribbled away into nothing on the platform.

" _Rictusempra!_ "

The tickling spell distracted Shelley long enough for Harry to cast his next spell.

" _Tarantallegra!_ "

As Shelley danced uncontrollably up and down the duelling platform, Harry easily disarmed her, and the duel was over.

*****

 _*Saturday, December 18, 2010*_

The Saturday before Yule was always a Hogsmeade weekend, to allow students the opportunity to purchase gifts for their family members and partake of some cheer at the Three Broomsticks with friends. Madam Puddifoot's also saw a fair amount of business that day, with couples who were about to be away from each other for the holiday. Harry was standing outside the post office watching students scurrying between Honeydukes and Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, remembering his own days as a student, spending Hogsmeade Saturdays with Ron, Hermione and Neville.

Severus Snape was making his way up the pavement from the general direction of Dervish & Banges. He carried a small black bag and almost appeared to be smiling. Harry thought he must be happy that it was almost time for the Christmas break, when most students would be returning home to celebrate with their families.

Harry smiled at Severus in greeting, but before he could see Severus' response - if there was one - an owl swooped down out of the sky, reminding Harry of his proximity to the post office. Instead of entering the office, however, the owl hooted at him and dropped a parcel as it flew by. Harry caught it, and, sensing no evidence of Dark spells, tore open the paper wrapping.

Inside was another ivory card, printed in the same lettering as the previous two.

>   
> FOR GOOD FRIENDS.  
> 

Beneath the card was a key. Harry picked it up to inspect it more closely and felt a pull behind his navel as he was whisked away from Hogsmeade.

Harry landed on a beach. All around him, Muggles in scant bathing costumes were lying on towels, playing in the surf and tossing a ball over a wall of netting. He removed his winter cloak and scarf and loosened his tie and collar as he tried to get his bearings. The cloak and scarf Harry shrunk and tucked into the pocket of his trousers.

"Where in Merlin's name am I?" Harry wondered aloud. _Good thing I wasn't the only professor in Hogsmeade... and Severus must have seen me disappear. He'll let McGonagall know what happened._

"Harry?"

Harry whirled around to see where the voice had come from. "Ron?"

"What are you doing in Grand Cayman, mate?" Ron wore long swimming trunks - board shorts, Harry thought they were called - and a t-shirt, and stood barefoot in the sand. Ginger hairs dusted his legs. Seeing Ron's bare feet - freckled toes and all - reminded Harry of how hot his own feet were in his winter boots. He surreptitiously transfigured his boots into trainers. _Better._

"I'm... not sure," said Harry slowly. "I was in Hogsmeade, supervising students, when an owl dropped a package into my hands. There was an old key inside." Harry chuckled. "I guess it was a Portkey. I checked for Dark spells, but not for anything else. Good thing I'm not an Auror, yeah?"

"Well, let's go back to our place," Ron suggested. "Hermione would kill me if I let you leave the island without seeing her."

Harry cast a Cooling Charm and followed Ron down the beach to a boardwalk that led up to a grouping of small houses. A Weather Charm told him it was about thirty degrees warmer on the beach than the freezing temperatures he'd left behind in Hogsmeade.

Ron and Hermione lived in a small cottage not far from the school campus, which was disguised as some outbuildings belonging to the Animal Sanctuary. As they walked up to the front door, Hermione threw open the door and rushed out toward them.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here? Is everything okay?" She threw her arms around Harry, squeezing tight. Harry returned her embrace, and stepped back, repeating what he'd told Ron on the beach.

"Was this another mysterious gift?" asked Hermione. "Like the nightshirt?"

Harry nodded. "And there was another one, before this." Harry showed them the cloak pin, which he'd worn every day since he'd received it.

As they went into the cottage, Hermione mused, "It almost sounds like you're being courted."

Harry didn't admit that he'd been thinking that very same thing.

*****

 _*Saturday, December 25, 2010*_

Harry elected to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas break. Ron and Hermione had invited him to join them in Grand Cayman for the week, but as much as he missed his best friends, he had no interest in playing third wheel to them for a week. Besides, he'd had quite enough of Portkey travel the previous weekend. After having tea with Ron and Hermione, a chime had sounded from the key in Harry's pocket, and when he removed it, he found himself whisked back to Hogsmeade.

Christmas morning, Harry slept late and took a long shower before dressing casually and wandering down to the Great Hall to see what the House Elves had prepared for brunch. He encountered no one in the corridors, and when he arrived at the Great Hall, he found a handful of students, Hagrid, and Severus Snape. Even Headmistress McGonagall had made plans to be away from Hogwarts for the holiday.

As Harry approached the dining table, he saw a flat, gift-wrapped package on the table in front of the only remaining empty chair - his seat. The house tables sat empty - with so few students and staff in attendance, it didn't make sense to segregate them into their usual seating arrangement, and a separate table, just large enough to accommodate those in attendance, was conjured for such occasions.

"Happy Christmas, everyone!" said Harry as he took his seat.

"Happy Christmas, Professor Potter!" the students chimed, nearly synchronised together.

"Happy Christmas," said Severus with a nod before returning his attention to his breakfast.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," said Hagrid, who passed him a clumsily wrapped package that could only be a new broom.

"Thanks, Hagrid." Harry gave Hagrid his gift: dragon-hide gloves to wear when he worked with his Blast-Ended Skrewts.

As he looked around the table, he saw that the House Elves had prepared their usual feast in quantities far greater than even Hagrid could consume. Not for the first time, Harry hoped that their leftovers didn't go to waste.

Harry picked up the package that had been placed at his seat. Wrapped in shiny red paper and tied with gold ribbon, it was moderately heavy for something of its size. Harry was not surprised when he saw the ivory card tucked beneath the bow:

>   
> FOR ACKNOWLEDGEMENT.  
> 

Puzzled by the card's message, Harry untied the ribbon, setting it aside before carefully removing the paper.

The leather-bound book was titled simply, _Expelliarmus!_ Harry opened it to the flyleaf, hoping for an inscription, but it was blank. Turning to the title page, Harry shook his head and blinked a few times to clear his vision - but it still read _Expelliarmus! A new approach to the teaching of defensive spells by H.J. Potter._ The publisher was in Manchester: Versus Books. Harry had never heard of them.

Admittedly, Harry had been working on a manuscript that outlined his more hands-on approach to teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, but he hadn't yet sought out a publisher. In fact, not even Ron and Hermione knew he'd been working on it. _So who on staff did?_

*****

The week between Christmas and New Years Day was quiet, and Harry liked to take advantage of the free time to catch up on paperwork - marking essays was his least favourite chore as a teacher - and to work on new variations of defensive spells. Harry had always felt that the element of surprise was key in successful duelling.

When it came to developing new spells, Harry always returned to the Room of Requirement. His classroom was too public for his liking - students were always dropping in to visit - and his office too small to allow him the space he needed to move while developing new spells. Harry paced the seventh floor corridor near Barnabas' tapestry, but the door to the Room did not appear. Frustrated at the change of plans, Harry decided to return to his office and tackle the essays he'd been avoiding. Had Harry not glanced back over his shoulder once he got to the top of the staircase, he wouldn't have seen Severus Snape exiting the Room of Requirement and heading off down the corridor in the opposite direction, robes flaring out behind him.

Harry felt heat pool in his belly and his trousers felt tighter as he watched Severus stalk away. _If only he showed the slightest interest in me. But, no..._ He waited until Severus was out of sight before returning to Barnabas' tapestry. He walked back and forth three times, concentrating on his need to work there, but the Room did not open. Harry shrugged his shoulders and returned to the stairs, walking down them quickly before the staircase decided to move.

*****

 _*Friday, December 31, 2010*_

New Year's Eve, to Harry, always felt more about endings than beginnings. He tidied his quarters, filing away notebooks full of spell-crafting and discarding old copies of _Quidditch Quarterly_. Harry changed out of the dusty clothes he was wearing, putting on khaki trousers and a crisp white button-front shirt. He checked his appearance in the mirror on the back of his wardrobe door, and selected a snitch-patterned necktie to complete the outfit. The wand pin he used as a tie-tack.

With no grand party to attend, Harry wandered down to the staff lounge to ring in the new year with the other professors, most of whom had returned from their winter holidays to prepare for the new term. Harry accepted a glass of firewhisky from a House Elf - Pippy, he thought - and looked around the room to see who was there.

Minerva had returned from Berlin looking refreshed after the busy autumn term. Her cheeks were pink - perhaps a testament to the nearly empty glass of sherry in her hand.

"Welcome back, Headmistress," said Harry, raising his glass in a toast. "How was the visit with your cousin?"

"It was lovely, Harry," said Minerva, her brogue a little richer than usual. "William is a wonderful host-- with an excellent wine cellar."

Harry laughed and clinked his glass against hers before moving toward the sideboard, where an array of h'ors d'oeuvres were laid out. _Someone will be needing a Hangover potion in the morning_ , he thought.

Popping a sausage roll into his mouth, he stepped away from the food. Or tried to - he'd backed into a tall, solid, _male_ body. "Do watch where you are going, _Harry_ ," drawled the rich baritone of Severus Snape from behind him.

Harry turned to face Severus. "May I get you a drink, _Severus_?"

Severus nodded. "Firewhisky, neat."

" _Geminio_." Harry handed Severus the copy of his own drink and raised his glass. "Cheers."

" _Sláinte_." Severus nodded, touching his glass to Harry's.

Severus glanced down, his gazed fixed in the general direction of Harry's tie. "Interesting choice of tie-tack."

"Thanks," said Harry. "I'm pretty sure it was meant as a cloak pin - it has protective charms for when I'm duelling. But I like it so much I just can't not wear it, you know?"

"Your eloquence is astounding as always." Severus took a long drink of his firewhisky.

"I only wish I knew who'd given it to me," said Harry. "It arrived by owl post a few weeks ago."

"And there was no card, no address?"

"There was a card," said Harry. "All it said was that it was for safe duels. No name. I wish I knew who it was so that I could thank him properly."

"What makes you think your suitor is a wizard?" asked Severus. "Surely any number of witches would happily spend the rest of their lives with Harry Potter."

"Just a feeling I had," admitted Harry. "And personal preference, I suppose. I have no interest in being romantically attached to a witch, as it happens."

Severus drained his glass and set it on the tray of a passing House Elf. "I understand," said Severus. "And now, I shall be returning to my quarters. I really prefer not to be here when Flitwick and Trelawney sing _Auld Lang Syne_."

With a slight bow to Harry, Severus turned on his heel and left the staff lounge. Harry felt his absence almost immediately, a dull ache behind his breastbone. He drained his own glass, and was looking for somewhere to put it down when a tea-towel clad House Elf appeared in front of him, holding a black velvet bag with a small ivory card attached to it.   "For Professor Potter, sir," said the elf before Disapparating with a pop.

Ever careful, Harry cast a few diagnostic charms on the bag. As with the previous gifts, there was no evidence of Dark magic. Harry read the card next:

>   
> FOR CLEARER VISION.  
> 

Loosening the drawstring, Harry opened the bag and pulled out a small handheld mirror. It had a plain silver frame, though the handle had a jade inlay in the shape of a snake. When Harry held it up to look in it, though, he nearly dropped it. It wasn't his own face that he saw in the mirror. It was Severus'.

Harry mumbled his excuses to anyone who might hear them on his way out the door and ran all the way to the dungeons.

*****

"It was you all along?" Harry exclaimed when Severus opened the door. At Severus' nod, Harry jumped forward, pulling Severus close and kissing him soundly on the mouth. Harry buried his fingers in Severus' hair, noting absently that it really didn't feel as greasy as it looked. A dull thunk told him that Severus had closed the door behind them, and Harry vaguely registered the wards Severus raised.

Harry walked them toward the nearest piece of furniture - the sofa - never once letting go of Severus. The last thing he wanted to do was break contact with the man in his arms. Harry lay back on the sofa, pulling Severus down on top of him. He was fumbling with the buttons - _buttons!_ \- on Severus' waistcoat when Severus twirled his fingers and all the fastenings on their clothes undid themselves.

Harry pushed the clothing down Severus' arms, tossing it on the floor beside them. Severus' skin glowed in the firelight, and Harry wanted to touch every square millimetre of it. Sliding his hands down Severus' back, Harry worked his way under Severus' trousers and pants to cup his buttocks. Someone moaned - Harry thought it must have been himself but he couldn't be certain - as Severus trailed a series of kisses along Harry's cheek to his ear. Having Severus worry the earlobe between his teeth sent a jet of fire down Harry's chest and straight to his cock. Harry gasped with the pleasure of it. None of Harry's previous lovers - not that there had been all that many - had ever paid any attention to his earlobes.

Severus paused. He pushed himself up on his arms and looked down at Harry. Harry could see desire glittering in the inky depths of Severus' eyes. A bead of sweat trailed down Severus' cheekbone and landed on Harry's nose.

"Don't stop now," panted Harry. "I've waited too long for this." To emphasise his point, Harry thrust his hips upwards, grinding his erection into Severus' abdomen.

"We are wearing far too much clothing for what I have in mind." Severus sounded surprisingly calm to Harry. Although Severus was naked from the waist up, he still wore his trousers. Harry could just see the tip of Severus' cock peeking out from under the elastic waistband of his pants.

Harry Banished their clothes and moaned when this brought their cocks into contact. With one hand he cupped the back of Severus' neck, bringing him in for a kiss. The other hand he wrapped around both their pricks, wanking them slowly.

"Enough!" Severus sat back on his haunches, gazing down at Harry for a moment before hooking his hands under Harry's knees and spreading Harry's legs. " _Lubricious!_ "

Harry felt the effects of the preparatory spell immediately, as it loosened and slicked his channel. The next thing he felt was the blunt head of Severus' cock pushing at his opening. Harry pushed back, gasping when Severus finally entered him. As Severus began to thrust, slowly at first, then building speed, Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' waist and met him thrust for thrust. Harry saw stars as Severus jabbed at his prostate with every stroke and spurted between them even as Severus shuddered his own release into Harry.

*****

Sunlight streamed through the enchanted window in Severus' bedroom. Severus sat up in bed, leaning on his elbow as he looked down at Harry. Harry's eyelashes fluttered as his eyes opened. "Good morning, Severus. Happy New Year."

"You do realise that we've skipped over several steps in the traditional Wizard's Courtship?" asked Severus.

"Mmm, I suppose," said Harry, reaching up to trail a finger through the hairs dusting Severus' chest. "But I don't care. Now that I've had you, I have no intention of letting you go."

"I should have known this would be an unorthodox courtship," said Severus.

"That may be so, but I'd say its success is guaranteed," said Harry even as he pulled Severus back down for another kiss.

END


End file.
